Strategy Guide
'Overview' Danmachi: New Era Online has quite a few places where the user can learn and grow. Combat The combat is fairly basic and will be different depending on the weapon. The fighting will primarily be comprised of dying a LOT!!! Dying is a massive part of the process of combat in this game. You will find it extremely hard to actually fight without dying at first. This game focuses on killing mobs through your stats rather than skillfully dodging and hitting in the right places. Disregarding the stats, there are a few strategies on how to much more easily go through fighting and getting money when you're having trouble fighting. The first is to make sure you lure only one mob at a time. It becomes exponentially harder to fight two mobs than one. This game punishes you for trying to fight mobs higher than what your current stat values can handle. On the first floor, goblins may seem like pushovers to you, but it's extremely easy to get swarmed by a crowd of goblins and killed in an instant. As such, only lure what you know you can handle if you want to actually kill some of the mobs. Another strategy is to stay far away from the mobs while still being able to damage them. This is also known as kiting the mobs. One way to do this is to use magic. For those who can use magic, it is recommended to either hit them from as far as possible with your magic and kill them like that, since magic has a very long range. Since magic can be somewhat difficult to acquire, this strategy becomes much harder for those without it. For this specific strategy, it's better to use a longer weapon than something like a dagger, because you can still run away while hitting them to minimize the amount of damage you receive. Some of the longest weapons include the greatsword, rapier, and the regular sword. This game utilizes a shift lock type of feature so you can be in the third person while at the same time running the opposite direction from where you look. This is the main reason why this strategy is still useful to someone with magic. One more strategy is to get help from others in the same server as you. There is no current party system, but that doesn't mean that you can't jump into a fight between a mob and a player. Of course, there are personal drawbacks to this, but for people who don't care, this makes it even more efficient to kill mobs, if your focus is on the kill itself and the money mobs drop. Leveling The leveling process in this game will prove to be extremely hard. It's meant for people to level up and play the game for a long period of time rather than just quickly level up. As such, the difficulty to level was ramped up. Of course, that doesn't mean it's impossible to level up and reach new heights over time. There are multiple tricks to use in order to level up each specific stat. The only way to level up is by getting all your stats to 500 and then defeating a major boss or miniboss. Here are some of the ways you can level up each stat: STR - This is one of the most major and most required stats if you want to be able to kill any mobs at all or the difficult bosses. The way to level this stat is not to kill mobs at all, but just to hit them. You can easily gain levels in STR by hitting them rather than killing them. Since it requires you just to hit them, all you have to do is find *punching bags* and repeatedly hit them. Of course, the simple solution is to just hit as many goblins as possible until you die, and then repeat. In some cases, you can pull off this strategy by using the kiting combat skill or just using obstructions to block the monsters' path. This would allow you to minimize your damage taken and freely hit the mobs to level up your STR. VIT - Vit stands for vitality and the only way to level this stat is to be hit and take damage from mobs, the higher your Vitality is the more health you will have. DEF - Def stands for Defense and the only way to level this stat is to be hit and take damage from mobs, the higher your Defense is the more hit's you will be able to take from mobs and npcs. MAG - The obvious way to level up this stat is by repeatedly using your magic. You can acquire it by killing the boss or miniboss. The miniboss has a lower chance of giving you the grimoire, so it may prove difficult to acquire. Once you do have it, hitting mobs with your magic is the best and most efficient way to level it up. It still goes up without hitting anything, but it gives you less exp. An even more efficient way of using your magic is to kite strong mobs such as the boss while running away so you can both level your magic as well as kill mobs. Money Grinding There are only two ways at the moment that you can get money. One such strategy is to kill mobs. The mobs all drop magic stones. These can be collected and traded in at the guild through Eina for valis. Various mobs drop more valis, all depending on the difficulty. The boss drops the most and largest amount of magic stones. The miniboss will have less, but still a good amount. Regular goblins drop two magic stones, which is the least amount. This specific method is very easy to cheat since players can steal magic stones off the ground from mobs that others already killed. The other method to acquire valis is to sell items you find in the dungeon. You can sell extra grimoires you loot off of the boss and miniboss as well as other various things. You can even sell your starter gear, but you require a certain level to do that. This can become an extremely efficient method if a floor has become easy since you can farm mobs that drop equipment and sell those things off. Recommended Equipment Boss Killing There are specific strategies you can use to defeat the different floor bosses. Floor 1 Boss - The first-floor boss is a large minotaur. It has a massive body and if you are anywhere in its vicinity when it swings its sword, it will do a massive amount of damage. It is extremely recommended that you do not try and tank the hits at all, as it is super strong. Instead, the method to beat this boss is to kite it with magic. Kiting it with a weapon will not work since the radius at which he can hit is much larger than that of your weapons. Magic can be used to circle around while using it until the boss has finally been defeated. The only way to acquire magic without fighting him beforehand is to beat the miniboss until you get a grimoire from him. The one and only other possible method is to attack between sword swings. This is pretty hard to do since the attacks happen every few seconds and his attack radius is large so it would be hard to run after hitting him. Besides this, kiting him with magic is definitely the best way. The same methods work for the miniboss, who is a smaller minotaur with the same mechanics. His attack radius is smaller but still is too large for you to kite with a weapon.